unrealtournament3fandomcom-20200213-history
Cicada
The Cicada is basically a mobile missile turret. It can lay waste to infantry and vehicles alike, and drop so many missiles on a target it will cease to exist. Utilizing the Cicada The Cicada is a powerful flying vehicle. Its missiles, which can be launched rapid fire, are best used against slow targets. However, it is actually most effective against Nodes and Cores, as it can damage them from above. This makes it harder to be targeted from the ground, and can be just as effective. The Missiles will be very effective against vehicles, and more so against slow vehicle. Large vehicles will have much of a harder time avoiding the missiles. Remember that the missiles will not lock onto targets, which can be problematic when facing other air vehicles. This is mitigated by the speed of which the missiles are fired, and furthermore by the relative skill of the driver. Raptors are the largest threat to Cicadas, as their missiles can lock on. However, it is best to use the "strafe and weave" strategy, and hopefully you will win the fight by the rapid fire capability of you r missiles.The Cicada can also stockpile its missiles with the alt. fire, and can charge up to 16 of them. These will then fire at a very rapid speed at the intended target, which is chosen when the is stockpile is started. These missiles will hit their target even if you have moved from where you started, which can be helpful if you are under fire. The Cicada also has a second seat for a gunner, who has access to a 360 beam turret and flares. This turret can be accessed by pressing the switch position button, and the Cicada will hover if the driver switches. The turret is effective against infantry and fast vehicles like the Viper, Manta, and other flying vehicles. The flares will make A.V.R.I.L Longbow shots miss, and do light damage to things they hit. If both a pilot and gunner work in tandem, the enemy will have a difficult time of destroying them. Defeating the Cicada When facing a Cicada, you will have to take a different approach form other flying vehicles. One of the most effective means of destroying vehicles will not affect Cicadas. The A.V.R.I.L Longbow will not work if there is a secondary gunner, or if the pilot switches fast enough. Raptor missiles, however, are unaffected by the vehicles flares, though skilled pilot will be able to dodge them. It is best to use the primary fire if the driver is excellent at dodging missiles, as the primary fire is faster than the missiles. Ground vehicles like the Scorpion will be effective because of its mortars, though only to medium or short range. The Nemesis is effective, because its beams are fast, accurate, and powerful. The Cicada is not a fast vehicle, so the Nemesis will turn it to Swiss cheese. The Goliath Tank, though usually ineffective against air vehicles, but since the Cicada is o slow, the shell should be able to hit it. The Rocket Launcher lock on is also very effective, and will be able to take it down with relative ease.